Hand-To-Hand
Level 0= KI Chargeing: You can charge KI into your attack. You can charge 5 KI per action and each KI you charge will then be added to your HTH attack whenever you make your attack. NOTE you can charge then immediatly take your attack in the same action with the +5 damage. This attack cant be used on multi's and combo's Level 1= Multi Punch: 1d5+1 punches at level 1-5, 2d5+2 punches at levels 6-10, 3d5+3 punches at levels 11-15, and 4d5+4 punches at levels 16-20. These do the damage of a normal punch. This can only be used once per round, and costs two stamina points. Level 1= Multi Kick: 1d5+1 kicks levels 1-6, 2d5+2 levels 7-13, 3d5+3 level 14-20. Can only be used once per round, and costs three stamina points. Level 1= Shield Piercing: This may be used for all Hand to Hand moves. All it does is not allow a Sheild to Stop a Hand To Hand attack. This must be charged for though, and takes one action to build the agility in your muscles. Must be level 3 to obtain. This lasts the remainder of the round. Level 2= Combo: Any attack but: ram, power punch, jumpkick, or dropkick, then any attack, then a multi punch or kick. Costs 10 STM points Must be level 3 to obtain Level 3= Double Jumpkick: *2 damage to a jumpkick (hth and bounes included). Costs 10 STM useable once per combat round Level 4= Combo Level 2: Any attack but: ram, power punch, jumpkick, or dropkick, then any attack, then a multi punch or kick and last a level 3 power. Costs 35 STM points Must be level 5 to obtain Level 5= Dragon Uppercut: The character will upercut spinning in circles hitting multiple times and throwing the enemy higher in the air. Does 1d2+1 uppercuts and costs 10 STM. -3 to strike. If the enemy does not have fly they will face a falling damage of (3d6+Weight)*Gravity. Level 5= Tornado Kick: Does1d4+1 round house kicks and at level 10 goes to 2d4+1 round house kicks. This costs 7 STM and is -4 to strike. At level 10 STM cost goes up to 10. This attack may only be done once per battle. Level 5= Ultimate Combo: Combo Level 2- Any attack but: ram, power punch, jumpkick, or dropkick, then any attack, then a multi punch or kick next a level 3 power, then a KI attack. last the ultimate punch: 20d6+hth bonuses. Costs 75 STM points must be level 8 to obtain Level 5= Kuukanteni Punch: Where the attacker opens portal in time and space to attack his enemy without moving his enitire body.This can only be used for HTH attacks and this gives you +5 to the strike roll. Level 6= Final KnockOut: This attack is a series of combos.You do Combo 1 & 2 and the Ultimate Combo.This costs 130 Stm points to do.You may only do this 5 times in your whole life and must be level 15 to obtain. NOTE:ALL COMBOS ARE USEABLE ONCE PER BATLE. Any racial attacks can substitute the first attack in any combo, and sword attacks can always substitute the last OR first.